Mediocre
by laffytaffy
Summary: Bastard." she gasped out. I grinned. Her hands were clenched into fists, her chest heaving. Amazing what I could do to her. She closed her eyes for a moment, then sat up and began to unzipper my pants. My eyes widened for a nanosecond.


**Summary:** "Bastard." she gasped out. I grinned. Her hands were clenched into fists, her chest heaving. Amazing what I could do to her. She closed her eyes for a moment, then sat up and began to unzipper my pants. My eyes widened for a nanosecond.

**--**

Hermione sat by the warm, crackling fire that burned merrily in the fireplace of the Heads' common room. She was on the floor, resting on her stomach, her head propped up by one hand. Her other hand was scribbling on a piece of parchment as she hurried to finish her essay. That was how she was positioned when I walked in. I stopped near the couch, expecting her to tell me to go away. There was silence. Perhaps she didn't notice me there. Maybe that was the reason I couldn't help but stay there, waiting for her to react. Maybe. I stared at her intensely, holding still. Instinctively, my eyes roamed her body.

From the way she was laid, her skirt rode high against the back of her thigh, almost revealing her butt, which was round and firm, the outline clearly visible. Her shirt had ridden slightly up, showing a line of flesh of her small waist. Her skin was flawlessly creamy, and I had the sudden urge to trace my hands over her body. Her long, wavy brown hair lost its bushy-ness since puberty hit her, and now it was naturally streaked with auburn near the bottom. It flowed down her back and over her shoulder, her bangs falling into her eyes. She lifted her head and brushed them away, and my eyes followed her movement. From my angle, I couldn't make out her face but her action revealed her side profile. I saw the outline of her breast, which was rarely seen under her robes. I was surprised how mature her body had become. Did she realize the change to her features? I couldn't suppress my intake of breath when she plopped her head down onto her book, pressing her breasts against the rug floor. She immediately snapped her head back up.

"Malfoy! What do you want?" her expression immediately changed into one of annoyance, and I couldn't help but smirk. With her full, sensuous lips pursed together, her brow furrowed, her wide eyes narrowed, and her nose wrinkled, I almost laughed. She looked... _cute_. My suppressed chuckle caught her off guard, and her facial expression slackened. I didn't reply as I took in her sparkling amber eyes, reflecting the fire, and those lips that I suddenly wanted to kiss.

"Well?", she pressed.

"What?", I asked, smirking again, "I live here, too. Surely I can come out in the Common Room when I want?"

She opened her mouth, then closed it. "Fine.", she finally replied. "Just don't bother me. I need to finish my homework."

"You study too much. That essay isn't even due until next Monday."

"I don't procrastinate, Malfoy."

"I'm sure you don't. You have plenty of time to do it tomorrow.", I flopped onto the couch. "Come sit with me."

She immediately raised her eyebrows. "I beg your pardon?"

"Sit.", I repeated. I laughed at her expression. "I won't bite. Don't you ever get tired of bickering?"

"I-- you-- we're--", she spluttered, apparently incapable of taking in the fact that I was being completely civilized. I smiled sweetly at her, which added to her confusion. If you asked me right then, I would've said it was just amusing to see Granger unable to comprehend what was happening. Finally, she sat on the other end of the couch, as far away as it allowed, her back stiff and rigid, arms crossed over her chest. I laughed again. Staring at her side profile again, my heart gave an involuntary flutter. What the hell? I never experienced that before. It seemed more like a feminine act. Something only females did. _Flutter_. What a weird word. It sounded so fragile and weak. Was that how my heart was becoming? All those years of building up a wall, which became completely shattered when faced with Hermione Granger? Impossible. I brushed the feeling away.

"So." I began.

She nodded to show she was listening. I scooted closer to her, causing her to become more tense. This made me grin. I watched her face, as she seemed to have an internal struggle.

"What's on your mind?" I asked. "Or _who_?"

She glanced at me, and when she saw me staring intently at her, blushed furiously. My grin became wider. I reached down and grabbed her homework from the floor, and began to read her essay. That's when I noticed the doodles on the corner.

_DM_.

DM?

She noticed my eyes focused on that little corner and immediately tried to snatch it away, her face becoming a darker shade that rivaled Ron Weasley. I stood up and held it above my head.

"Give it back!", she said, jumping up for it. It was no use. I was too tall for her. Her fingers scrabbled against my arm, and she tried throwing her full weight against me. I didn't expect that and tumbled over, her falling on top of me.

"Ha!", she grinned, and snatched her essay back. She was so caught up in her triumph, it took a while to realize the position she was in. I wrapped my arms around her waist, fusing her body against mine. In surprise, she dropped her essay back against the floor. I leaned my head up and put my mouth near her ear.

"DM?", I whispered. I swore I heard her breathe out something between a gasp and a sigh. I laughed lightly against her ear, my breath tickling her face, I could tell. She suddenly became very aware of my arms around her waist.

"Malfoy, let go!"

"No." I said simply. She struggled against me, but it had no effect. She gave up, leaning her head against my chest. Watching her had a great effect in my lower regions, however, as she breathed in and out, her chest heaving as she thought of what to do to get out of this situation. She felt me against her, and I felt her body heat up. Was she... _aroused_? I sat up, and her legs automatically went around my waist, so she was sitting right on top of _there_. I gave a soft moan at the same time she did. This was possibly the weirdest situation I've ever been in.

I couldn't help it as I watched her lips part slightly, the wonderful sound from deep within her pass them. I leaned down and brushed my lips lightly against hers. Her self-control was slipping, as she pressed into me. The kiss became hungrier, more passionate. I licked her lower lip, pulling it between my teeth. She gasped and I took this opportunity to slip my tongue into her mouth. She paused, and I could tell she was thinking, deciding. I could almost feel her internal shrug as she kissed me back, making me smile while still locked in our embrace.

It was the sexiest kiss I've ever experienced, and because it was with her, that made everything all the more better. One of her hands was tangled in my hair, and the other on my back. My hands crept around her waist again, holding her against me, pressing her harder against my member. We were practically one, and the barrier between us took form as clothing. She pulled apart as my right hand crept unconsciously up her shirt.

"What- what are you doing?"

I didn't reply to her, just gave her a smirk and stood up, picking her up with me. I set her on her feet, and pushed her against the nearby wall, kissing her and fully intending to bruise her lips. Her legs wrapped around my waist again, and the only thing supporting her was the wall behind her back and my arms around her. She pulled her head away from mine, and I smiled at the sight of her red, swollen lips. Placing one hand firmly under her butt, and the other around her lower back I carried her over to the couch and set her down. Then I dropped to my knees and reached out to unbutton her shirt. She spread her legs and momentarily distracted me as I caught a glimpse of her panties.

She took this time to tug off my shirt, and I raised my arms to help her. She ran her fingers across my chest, tracing my muscles. Her gentle, cool fingers felt so good against my body, which was burning up... I leaned towards her and slowly slipped each button from its hole on her blouse. She didn't have a bra on. I almost let out a moan. I kissed the valley between her breasts and took one in my hand, kneading it. My mouth went around the other, as I flicked my tongue across her hardened nipples. She let out a gasp, and took my head in her hands, raising my face to hers and kissing me.

Somewhere between this, I ended up on the couch and she was on top, straddling me, rocking back and forth. I could feel my arousal grow, as hers began to become apparent through her panties. I moaned and gave a semi-grunt as I reluctantly pushed her off, laying her down on her back. I drew her legs up and spread them, reaching under her skirt to rip off her panties. Slowly, I lowered my face and gave a long, slow lick across her slit. I massaged her with my tongue, and automatically I was drawn to her core. My tongue, on its own, flicked in and out, and I could hear her gasp and sigh from above.

"Draco..." she said shakily. I nodded slightly, and slipped my tongue into her, my hand reaching out to rub her clit. I traced my fingers around the aroused pearl and sensually massaged the area around it, never removing my tongue from inside of her. I could feel my taste buds indulging in the sweet taste of her juices, which were coating my mouth. I felt her muscles clench rhythmically around my face. Of course, that was when I pulled away.

"Bastard." she gasped out. I grinned. Her hands were clenched into fists, her chest heaving. Amazing what I could do to her. She closed her eyes for a moment, then sat up and began to unzipper my pants. My eyes widened for a nanosecond.

"'Mione..."

She slid off my boxers, revealing my hardened member in the most aroused state its ever been in. She smiled gently, before taking me into her mouth. I sucked in my breath, like a backward whistle. She bobbed her head up and down, sliding her mouth back and forth across my length, flicking out her tongue now and then across the underside of my member. With her hand she lightly massaged my balls, carressing them, even daring to gently scratch her nails against them. I moaned, and tangled my hands into her hair. It took all my strength not to climax in her mouth. Slowly, I pulled myself out of her. She was aroused, I could see the wetness between her legs, glistening as the fireplace threw light onto it. If physically possible, my erection grew harder.

I placed the tip of my arousal against her, my precum mixing with her juices. Already, I was slipping into her. I looked at her, and she could barely nod. Her eyes were sliding in and out of focus. I could only just contain myself. I slid myself into her, burying as deep as I could inside her heated body, and my control snapped as I felt her wet muscles flex around me, adjusting to me. I slid back out and thrust back in, reaching every one of her nerves. She gasped in pleasure at the same time I moaned in ecstasy. Her tight heat surrounding me was more pleasurable than I could have imagined.

I obliged to her unsaid commands, my breathing coming out in heavy pants; I felt her clench around me, her juices gushing out around me. I could feel my pattern go haywire as I pounded into her, going impossibly fast, the sound of our naked bodies slamming into each other turning me on even more. She raised her hips against mine just as I went down on her, adding to the friction.

"Yes, yes...!" she gasped out, her voice on the edge of shrieking. "Oh... Draco... yes..._oooh_!"

She let out more erotic noises, and soon I couldn't help but join her as I thrust into her, no longer in a pattern. Finally, I couldn't hold myself back anymore. I felt her explode against me and that really did me in. I filled her inside as her muscles clenched and unclenched over and over again. I could've kept going, but I felt her sensitivity as she rode through waves of pleasure, her legs occasionally twitching against me. Collapsing on top of her, I held up most of my weight as she gasped, her chest heaving, eyelids half-closed, her eyes dark with lust. I adjusted myself so I was spooning her, running my hand through her hair. Her waist was moist with sweat as I ran my hands across her body, drawing random patterns across her back.

"Hermione..." I whispered huskily.

"Draco... that was... wonderful..." she breathed out.

"DM?" I asked again from earlier. She blushed, but it wasn't as apparent. Her face was already flushed from her excitement earlier.

"So I've been checking you out for a while," she said slowly.

"Define 'checking out'," I told her, her shoulders.

I felt her body heat up against me. "I- I couldn't help myself... you're the most sexy, erotic person I've ever seen and you're not even trying..."

"You, Hermione Granger, are gorgeous. Beautiful, even."

"And you, Draco Malfoy, are mediocre," she giggled quietly. "You might even lose your title as Sex God."

"_What!?_" How dare she!

Hermione grinned, and I could see the teasing behind her eyes. I grinned, too.

"Well, you know you're going to have to pay for that..."

"Oh, really?" she blinked at me, taunting me.

"Oh, yes," I murmured, dragging my lips across the back of her neck. She trembled under my touch. Yes, she was going to take that back.

"I think I will thoroughly enjoy it, Mr. Malfoy." she said innocently, already tracing her fingers over my once again erect member.

I grinned, flipping her under me, ready for another round.

--

**A/N:** Remember to review! And don't hate on the title, I chose it for lack of anything better. ;)


End file.
